UnTiltled for now, Updated 70507
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Summary: Sometimes bad happens to Draco. What happens when Ron is the one that finds him. Will he disown him like Dracos family has…..or will he take him in and care for him?Warning: Rape….abuse.Also this is a Harry Potter....Lord of the ring story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Untitled

Author:Angela

Rating: mature/adult

Disclamior: I do now own any of the harry potter or lord of the ring charactors. This is a fanfiction.

Summary: Sometimes bad happens to Draco. What happens when Ron is the one that finds him. Will he disown him like Dracos family has…..or will he take him in and care for him?

Warning: Rape….abuse.

Prologue: December 10th

That night there was shouting. Lots of fighting. Loud noises. Glass items being destroyed. Slapping. Punching. Biting. Kicking. More yelling. Tears.

Draco Malfoy bearly had any time to stop it from happening. One second his father, brother and him were fighting, and the next second he was being shoved across his fathers desk. His body forcing all of his fathers items on the floor with a loud bang. The next thing happens all so fast that he bearly had enough time to blink his eyes. Draco Malfoy heard a zipper. Whose zipper was it? He could not recall. He was so scared that he couldn't feel his pants being ripped off, right after his boots. His eyes were wide in shock, with tears in them, tears that were afraid to fall.

The next thing he new was he heard two more zippers being pulled down. His body is being forced upwards and a hard organ is being forced in his anus, tearing him apart. Making him scream and bleed. Sure he was into men. He loved men a lot actually. But he was not feeling any kind of pleasure at all as the man raped him.

He didn't even know who it was at first. That was until his brother Tom Riddle Malfoy walked infront of him and grabbed his hair pulling his mouth up and forced his penis in his mouth. That was when he new that his father, Lucious Malfoy was the one raping him and tearing him apart. And that was when he new that his brother, the brother that he once felt so close with would rape him after his father, and then after his father had his way with him again. He new they'd keep on going until they past out. All he could do is pray that when they were finished, that he'd still be alive. And he also new that if he lived thru this, that his life would change forever. He'd no longer be Draco Malfoy. He'd be lost.

Hours later of being tortured, raped, and beaten the famous Draco Malfoy was thrown in the cold winter city of England. To be frozen to death in an alley.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Untitled

Author:Angela

Rating: mature/adult

Disclamior: I do now own any of the harry potter or lord of the ring charactors. This is a fanfiction.

Summary: Sometimes bad happens to Draco. What happens when Ron is the one that finds him. Will he disown him like Dracos family has…..or will he take him in and care for him?

Warning: Rape….abuse.

Prologue: December 10th

That night there was shouting. Lots of fighting. Loud noises. Glass items being destroyed. Slapping. Punching. Biting. Kicking. More yelling. Tears.

Draco Malfoy bearly had any time to stop it from happening. One second his father, brother and him were fighting, and the next second he was being shoved across his fathers desk. His body forcing all of his fathers items on the floor with a loud bang. The next thing happens all so fast that he bearly had enough time to blink his eyes. Draco Malfoy heard a zipper. Whose zipper was it? He could not recall. He was so scared that he couldn't feel his pants being ripped off, right after his boots. His eyes were wide in shock, with tears in them, tears that were afraid to fall.

The next thing he new was he heard two more zippers being pulled down. His body is being forced upwards and a hard organ is being forced in his anus, tearing him apart. Making him scream and bleed. Sure he was into men. He loved men a lot actually. But he was not feeling any kind of pleasure at all as the man raped him.

He didn't even know who it was at first. That was until his brother Tom Riddle Malfoy walked infront of him and grabbed his hair pulling his mouth up and forced his penis in his mouth. That was when he new that his father, Lucious Malfoy was the one raping him and tearing him apart. And that was when he new that his brother, the brother that he once felt so close with would rape him after his father, and then after his father had his way with him again. He new they'd keep on going until they past out. All he could do is pray that when they were finished, that he'd still be alive. And he also new that if he lived thru this, that his life would change forever. He'd no longer be Draco Malfoy. He'd be lost.

Hours later of being tortured, raped, and beaten the famous Draco Malfoy was thrown in the cold winter city of England. To be frozen to death in an alley.

Part 1: December 12th

Ron Weasley, and his brothers Fred, George and Percy were walking around of the city of England. They were all on winter break from there school Hogworts. With Christmas coming by so fastly, they decided to go shopping for there parents and there sister Ginny. So they were all walking around the city, laughing and joking, holding some bags of gifts and having fun. They were always too busy to spend time together, with school and them in different classes and all, so it was good to spend time together as a family again.

"Hey Ron, did you ever figure out what you were going to give to Hermione mate?" Percy asked, curious.

Fred smirked, "Ah I think the young git should get her one of those muggle things. You know the thing that girls use batteries for? And that they put in there…."He was cut off with a gasp from Ron and a shove from him as well.

George chuckled and said, "Naw bro, how about a erotic magical book? She loves to read. And just looking at her you can tell that the young girl is pure as a banana."

Fred laughed at what his twin brother said. "Speaking of bananas…"He got cut off again and he glared at his brother.

"Would you gits stop? Gees, your bloody agivating me. I never said I's liked Hermione that way."Ron said, groaning with his fingers rubbing his eyes.

George smirked, "Ah okay bro. I guess your right. We'll stop bugging you."

"So you like bananas then?"Fred asked, as Percy hit him over the head. "Ohhhh bugger that hurt Percy."He glared at his brother.

"Good, I'm glad. You and your twin brother can be so bloody annoying sometimes."Percy said.

Ron laughed, "Sometimes? Try all of the time." He sighed.

"Oh your just jealous that you do not have someone that you shared an egg with and that is better looking then you." Fred said, smirking. Not realizing that he said George was better looking.

Ron rolled his eyes, Percy snorted and George laughed.

"What a git, he just admitted that George was the hotter twin." Ron snorted.

Georges eyes went wide and he grinned, "Wow twin, thankyou for finally admitting that I'm the hotter of the two of us."

Fred, but his lip looking confused for a minute or two and then he hit his head with his hand and groaned. George laughed and hit it as well. Ron shrugged and hit his head also. Percy followed. Fred rubbed his bruised head and glared at them. "Hey bugger off. That bloody hurt." He groaned.

"Oh did it hurt? It was supposed to feel very good." Ron said.

"Really?" Fred asked, smiling.

George laughed, "No not really. Gee Fred you seem to be even more stupid tonight. Did you drink the rest of that ale from last night?"

Fred frowned as his brother called him stupid. "Hey, I'm not stupid. And no."

"No, your just dumb." Percy said and Fred nodded in agreement while his brothers laughed.

Ron sighed, "Anyway, back to Hermione, I do not like her that way. And no I am not going to give her any female toys for um………."He bit his lip and groaned. "I'll probably just buy her a lovely bracelet or something. Or, a bloody fiction story. That girl needs to read something more fun for a change."

Fred snorted, "Okay if ya say so bro." The boys laughed and kept on walking.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Author:Angela

Rating: MA

Couples: Ron/Draco

Disclamior: I do not own any of these charactors. They are Harry Potter charactors, from the movies and books.

Summary: Ron chases after a chocolate frog and trips. Freds an ass.

Part 3

After his brothers had teased him for quite some time, he decided to ditch them to buy some candy. He had been dying for some chocolates. His favorites are the chocolate frogs. So he bought some Chocolate frogs, a few dozen of them and some jelly beans and he left to go find his brothers. He saw that his brothers were just sitting down on a bench waiting for him, so he decided to stop walking to open a frog. He groaned when he saw that he had already had the card that was in the package. He then frowned when his chocolate frog started to hop away.

"Oy no you don't. I waited weeks to taste you, you little buggar."He groaned, skipping after the frog, hopping to catch it. He didn't care if the frog would be dirty; he had wanted one for along time. But since his parents are poor, he does not have that many chances like this to eat chocolate. He saw his dessert hop into an alley-way. He frowned, not wanting to go in there. He hated the dark and it was extra dark and spooky in there. With nobody else around to save him if there was someone trying to mug him. He snorted. Ya right, who'd mug him? He doesn't even have 2 coins to rub against each other.

As he walked into the alley-way, he squinted his eyes, trying desperately to try and find his chocolate. He saw it hop and grinned, he started to run for it and all of a sudden tripped over something and landed right smack on top of something hard. He winced in pain when his head hit something hard. He sat up, placed his hand on his forehead and looked down to see what he hit. He groaned, annoyed at what he saw. He saw blonde hair. He squinted his eyes again and stared at the boy, laying face down on the ground. He nudged the boy. "Oy you stupid git Malfoy, you given me a bump on my head." He said, nudging him again. He rose his eyebrow when Malfoy didn't wake up. He stood up and shouted, "What's the matter Malfoy? Cat gotten your tongue? And why on earth are you out here, with the poor little rats like us, when you live in a mansion?" He glared at the unmoving boy, not yet realizing that Draco's not moving for a reason. That he was unconscious. He was also not realizing that the naked and bloody.

Charlie, Fred, George, and Percy had heard there brother scream, so they ran to find out what was wrong with there brother. Fred and George immediately growled when they saw the blonde haired boy. They thought that since he was a Malfoy and there brother was angry, that they were fighting, they didn't notice that Malfoy was hurt either. The hate for the boy blinded them. Fred kicked the boys leg. "Oy you bastard, leave my brother alone." George demanded. Fred and George kept on kicking the boy.

Charlie and Percy watched. Charlie's eyes took in the state of the boy after finally realizing that the boy was not awake this whole time, because if he was he'd be fighting back. His eyes ran over Draco Malfoys body. He gasped at what he saw. The body was butt naked, bloody, and black and blue. Charlie immediately frowned at the site. Percy heard his brothers gasp and looked at his worried face and then turned his face towards the boys in front of him and he gasped also.

Ron and his brothers eyed the two gasping older brothers and frowned. "What? This is Malfoy. He's a stupid git." Ron said.

"I'm not saying that he is not. I don't know the boy. But have you actually moved your hate to the side and look at the boy?" Charlie asked, concerned.

Fred frowned, "Why would we wanna look at him?"

"Ya. He's ugly." George snickered.

'He's not ugly.' Ron thought, frowning. Ron then turned his eyes down towards his enemy. He let out gasp. "Oy Malfoy, you stupid boy. Why are you naked?"

The twins looked at him and gasped, "Eww you nasty boy, put on some clothes." Fred said.

Percy sighed, "No you idiots look past his nakedness."

George frowned, "I'm not an idiot."

Charlie sighed, rubbing his fingers over his eyes. "Okay you're not an idiot. Now open up your eyes and look at this boy."

Ron looked at his classmate again. He then let out a loud shriek at what he saw. He was ashamed that he and his brothers had not noticed it. Malfoy was hurt. "What What What's the matter with him?" He stumbled over his words.

The twins looked and frowned, finally seeing what was wrong. "Is the ugly git alive?" Fred asked. "Who cares?" George asked. "He's a Malfoy.

Ron frowned, "But he's a wizard like us. He's my age. And he's my class mate."

"Ya and our enemy." Fred pointed out.

"That doesn't mean the buggar deserves ta die you stupid fools." Ron said.

"Ron this boy terrizes you and your friends in school all the time. Why would you care if he lives or dies?" George asked.

Ron glared at his twin brothers. "Because, he's my age. And he's in pain. Obviously someone hurt him. Probably his father or you know who." He shook just thinking about him.

Percy sighed, "Will someone check to see if he's actually alive?" He looked at his brothers. "Fred your closest, check."

Fred groaned, "Why do I gota? No. I ain't touching him." He then moved away from Draco. George backed up also. Ron bit his lip, not sure.

Charlie then sighed, "Bunch of babies." He then walked over to the boy and squatted, placing his finger at the boys pulse. He gasped in relief that he was alive. "He's alive. Barely alive." He frowned.

Ron frowned, "Well what do we do?"

Fred scoffed, "Well for one thing, someone better cover that thing up, he's butt ugly."

George rolled his eyes, "Oy quit checking out his butts."

Percy slapped one twin over the head, while Charlie slapped the other one over the head. Both twins gasped, rubbing there head.

"Well whose going to give up there jacket? Cuz I ain't." Fred said.

"No we didn't think you would've, you selfish prick." George said. Fred glared at his twin, George stuck his tongue out at him.

Ron sighed, taking off his coat, placing it over the boy. He then pulled the boy up into his arms.

Fred and George snickered, "Haha you look like a poof."They said together, which earned them 3 glares.

"We have to take them to mum. Mum will know what to do with him." Ron said.

George and Fred both screamed, "NO." "are you crazy?"

Charlie sighed, "The boy is hurt, let's stop chit chatting and help the fella out."

"Now everyone shut up and let's go." Percy demanded.

"You guys floo home and I'll Apperate home." Ron said. The other boys nodded, wishing him good luck and went to the nearest fireplace and flooed home. Ron then sighed and grabbed Draco tighter, standing up with him and aperated home.

TBC


End file.
